


VID: Past In Present

by se42



Category: Chak De! India (2007)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se42/pseuds/se42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of India's first national women's field hockey team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Past In Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shati/gifts).



> Music is "Past In Present" by Feist. Made for the 2009 vid exchange Festivids for Shati.
> 
> Vimeo password = hockey

 

password = **hockey**

 

[Livejournal](http://sol-se.livejournal.com/537241.html) //  [YouTube](https://youtu.be/-ZUmjOP1Hr4)

 

Download (right-click, save. zipped file):

[WMV (26 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/chakde_signed-wmv.zip)

[AVI (55 MB)](http://fannish-flux.com/chakde_signed-avi.zip)

 


End file.
